


Beware

by stripperbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripperbucky/pseuds/stripperbucky
Summary: Reader is a failed test subject of the Winter Soldier project. After Alexander Pierce orders him to be given to Asset One, Reader is forced to share a cell with the Winter Soldier himself.





	Beware

_“Why is he so…small?”_

The words were meaningless, but yet they cut through you like shards of glass, hitting you right in what little self confidence you had mustered over the years. But like always, you paid them no mind. After all, that’s how you were trained. To comply, respond only when spoken to. Your thoughts and opinions were worthless to them; they made sure you knew that.

“During the process there were…complications.” Dr. Lard explained as he circled you. Like some old, broken down car he was desperately trying to convince someone to buy. Only, Pierce looked far from impressed.

“Complications?” Pierce repeated, this time, with a hint of annoyance in his tone. It irked you, hell, might have even frightened you a bit. If you didn’t catch his curiosity, you’d be sent straight for termination just like the ones before you.

“He’s still capable of getting the job done, sir.” Dr. Lard reasoned, peering over at you with a pitiful look. “Just in different fields. Perhaps spying?”

As soon as the words rolled off of his tongue, Pierce completely dismissed them, waving his hand in the air to silence him completely. Your eyes stared forward, your head held high despite your extreme lack of confidence. You were prepared for the worst, termination was only a few seconds away from you.

Or so you thought.

“I have no interest in failed experiments,” Pierce chided, dragging his eyes down your body in utter disappointment. “This is Hydra, not charity company.” 

It made you feel so small and frail, regardless of the serum running through your veins. You knew you were a failure, everyone mentioned it to you everyday. Whether it be Dr. Lard during one of your check ups, or one of the guards as they joked and threw disgusting insults towards your smaller frame. 

You knew, and you didn’t need to be reminded.

“Sir,” Dr. Lard pleaded as he followed hot on Pierce’s trail as the man began to exit the room. “With all due respect, I’ve spent years on this asset! It would be such a shame to just dispose of him!”

Pierce froze where he stood, spinning on his heel until he was face to face with the younger man. His eyes studied the man’s face, before traveling over to you. You could practically hear the wheels turning in his head as he decided your fate. If this was the case, you’d gladly just accept the termination. This man was highly sadistic, even you knew that and you’d rather not take your chances with him.

With a devious smirk, he turned back around and began walking away once again. But before he was to the door, he called over his shoulder one last time.

“Send him to the isolation ward. Asset One will take care of him just fine.”

* * *

The next thing you knew, your hands were bound behind your back, and a black sack was placed over your head in attempts to blindfold you. Your feet practically dragged against the concrete as the two large guards carried you down one of the barely lit hallways.

Your heart pounded wildly in your rib cage as you listened to the screams and psychotic laughter coming from the numerous doors around you. You squinted your eyes, trying to see any kind of familiar surroundings, but instead, all you got was pitch black.

“I feel bad for you, kiddo.” One of the guards whispered into your ear. You turned your head to the side frantically, trying to understand him over the loudness from the other assets in their cells. “Do you know who Asset one is?”

You shook your head, already fighting the tears that were pooling in your eyes. You had heard talk of something being in there, which was the reasoning for the isolation cell to be closed off completely from the other wings. But you had absolutely no idea what was in there.

The guard let out a dark chuckle, before leaning down into your ear once again.

 _“A monster lives in there.”_  He informed, you could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

That’s all it took for you to finally give into the mind numbing fear that you held pent up inside. With a small, helpless sob, the tears began falling from your eyes. This was it. This was the end, you knew it.

Once you all arrived at the cell, you were placed back onto your feet. Your knees shook violently as you heard them unlocking the numerous deadbolts on the door. The hinges shrieked as the door was pulled open, and you were pushed inside the cell.

“Good luck, kid.” The guard laughed, before ripping the black sack from your head and giving your ass a harsh tap that nearly sent you forward.

The gate slammed behind you loudly, and the shrieking of the metal caused you to nearly jump out of your skin.

The cell was small all the way around. There was a small toilet in the corner of the room, along with a rusty mirror which barely looked usable considering the scratches and rust nearly covering all of it. To the right of the room, there was a large cot with a single pillow and blanket there for sleeping, only it looked recently used and that sent shivers down your spine upon setting sights on it.

You stood in the middle of the cell, taking in your surroundings, when the sound of a voice splitting the silence nearly made your knees buckle from fear.

**“Ваше имя, актив.”**

You blinked stupidly at the source of the sound. There, hidden in the shadows, was a person, but given the darkness of the room you couldn’t see him clearly. You opened your mouth to speak, but once again, he beat you to it.

**“Votre nom, atout.”**

This time, you gathered the courage to speak, but instead of coming out clear and somewhat authoritative like you hoped, your voice came out raspy and shaky.

“I don’t understand what you’re saying..” You spoke.

Silently, he stood from his spot on his cot and turned towards you.

All six feet of him, might you add.

But now, as he slowly stalked towards you and stood toe to toe with you, you were highly mistaken. His chest was eye level with you, not to mention his biceps looked like they were the size of your skull. He was beyond intimidating, but for some odd, twisted reason, you could fight the arousal that crept its way between your legs.

You swallowed loudly, blinking up at the brown haired man with sheer fear as he stared down at you with his predatory gaze.

_“Your name, asset.”_

The nature of his question hit you like a brick to the head. Your name? What kind of absurd question was that? You had no name; you never did and you never will. Dr. Lard always referred to you as “it”.

By now, your mouth was opening and closing like  a gaping fish out of water. Who was this man and why did he make you feel this way?

The Asset stepped forward once again, causing you to take a cautious step backwards, which was cut short by the feeling of a stone wall pressing into your back.

“What is your name?” He repeated, and by the sounds of it, he was growing impatient.

It should have installed fear in you, really, it should have. But the way he spoke to you, as if you were a small child, that bothered you to no end. You stood up straight, crossing your arms and jutting out your chin at him.

“I don’t have a name.” You replied, your voice much more firm than you intended, but nevertheless, you still had to show him you weren’t afraid of him. You were like him, regardless of how many years he’s got ahead of you. 

His cold, vacant blue eyes immediately softened at the sound of your voice. His brows furrowed as he took in your features, traveling all over your smaller frame. You really were different from the rest. Why had they given you to him so easily? It was unheard of.  

He cocked his head to the side, his eyes analyzing every single feature on your face. You looked young, but he knew that this day and age, people tended to look a lot younger than they actually were. Maybe you were younger looking before and the serum enhanced it?

One thing he was positive about, was that you did in fact have the serum in you. Even if it didn’t work as planned, you were like him and that provided an odd sense of comfort in the Asset.

He reached out his flesh hand, inching it towards your cheek. But before it could reach you, you swatted his hand away, standing your ground. You weren’t about to be someone’s play thing, and you wanted him to know that.

You watched as his brow furrowed and his jaw clenched out of annoyance. You were in for it now. You took a reluctant step backwards, trying to put some sort of distance between the two of you. But for every step you took, he took one of his own in your direction. You felt the cold concrete wall on your back, but still, you kept your composure. You weren’t about to let him see how afraid you are, that’s what he wanted. 

“That mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble one day,” he spoke, his eyes falling to your lips. You swallowed loudly, before straightening yourself up once again. 

“You don’t seem to be bothered by it,  _Asset One.”_  You retorted, raising your eyebrows. You were playing a dangerous game now, you knew that. But for the life of you, you couldn’t find it in yourself to stop. 

You both stared at each other, neither one of you falling submissively under the other one’s gaze. Asset One’s eyes momentarily went back down to your lips, his blue eyes taking in the soft flesh one last time, before turning away and lying back down on his cot. 

You blinked stupidly as you stared at the man. Only seconds ago, you were positive he was going to punch your lights out, and now? You were highly confused. Nevertheless, he made you feel things you had never felt before, and you had no idea whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. 

After all, he could end your life at any moment. 

You stood there for a moment, pondering on what on earth you should do next. Should you try and make a run for it? Where would you even go? You were positive that you’d have to sleep with one eye open from now on. Shuffling your weight onto your other foot, you make your way over to the small mattress that was lying on the opposite side of the room and sat down with a tired sigh. 

The entire day had drained you so much, and you wanted nothing more than to sleep the days away, but you knew better. The man on the other side of the room could take you out of your misery at any moment. Sleep would be hard for you, but you needed the energy. 

Throwing one last weary look over at the man, you got comfortable as you could on the lumpy mattress. It was old, probably predating your own existence. There were multiple lumps inside, and you were positive that one of the springs had come out on more that one side. The small, dirty blanket that you had been given was the only sort of comfort you had, despite the odd smell it had. 

Staring up at the ceiling, you let out one final sigh before drifting off to sleep. 

* * *

The sounds of blood curdling screams ripped you from your slumber, and at first, you swore that you were still dreaming. You sat up in your cot, peering around the room quickly, trying to locate the source of the screams. You half expected to see him fighting off one of the guards, but instead you were met with a horrific sight. 

Asset One was in his cot, thrashing around wildly as he fought an imaginary foe. Another scream left his lips, echoing throughout the entire room and down the ward. You covered your ears, but the sounds coming from him, you knew that would be of no use. 

Slipping off the mattress, you made your way over to him slowly. You tip toed over to his cot, peering down at him warily. Should you wake him? What if he loses his temper with you? You could end up dead if he lost it. You kneeled beside him, watching him mutter incoherent words under his breath over and over. If you weren’t so afraid at the moment, you’d pity him.

Gathering up what little courage you had left, you nudged his arm. 

Nothing. 

You let out a shaky breath as his mumbling grew louder, much louder that you could finally make out the random words he was saying. Only, it wasn’t a word, it was a name. Steve. 

You reached out once again, hovering your hand over his shoulder. Without thinking, you nudged him once again. Only this time, his eyes instantly flew open. You had no idea what your plan was after this, and it completely sent you into a panic. You fell back onto your behind, staring up at him in horror as he sat up from his cot slowly, ignoring you completely as if you were nothing but air. 

But to your surprise, he didn’t hit you. No, he did the complete opposite. 

You watched as he buried his face in his hands and let out a shaky sigh, one that hit you right in your gut. You knew about nightmares, hell, you had them more than often, but seeing him now as he wept, it felt so devastating. You understood completely what he was going through, and dare you say it, you felt responsible for this. After all, you woke him. 

“Hey,” You whispered as softly as possible, shifting until you were on your knees. “Are..are you okay?” 

You fidgeted uncomfortably at the silence, but again, you repeated yourself. This time, only a bit louder. 

You expected many things. You expected him to snap and finally get rid of the smaller problem that was you. You expected him to burst into tears and probably push you away, as that’s what the majority of people would do. But what you didn’t expect was to feel his lips on yours, hard. 

And for the life of you, you couldn’t find it in yourself to pull away from him. 

It was wrong, you knew that. You barely knew this man, yet you were more than willing to submit to him, let him do whatever he desired. Because it just felt so right. Too right. 

He placed his hands on your waist, his fingers digging into the sensitive skin and leaving little crescent shaped bruises. But you couldn’t find it in yourself to care the slightest bit. Shifting so that you were now in his lap, you deepened the kiss further. He pulled you back with him until you were hovering over him, his hands roaming the material of the shirt on your body. With a harsh tug, the material shredded from your body, much to your surprise. 

You placed your hands on the waistband of his combat pants and tugged, watching as the buttons flew from his pants and the material ripped down the middle, revealing his large, aching cock. You ran your hand along his hardened member, feeling your own harden in your pants. 

In a flash, you were beneath him. Withering helplessly as he hooked his fingers underneath the material of your pants and tugged them down your thighs harshly and threw them off to the side. His steely blue eyes took in your fully nude self, memorizing every little detail about you. 

“Open up,” he spoke, his voice thick with arousal and raspy, it sent shivers down your spine. Nevertheless, you parted your lips, opening your mouth wide and allowing his metal fingers into your mouth. You peered up at him with hooded eyes as you lapped at his fingers, sucking on them skillfully. But to your dismay, he pulled them out as quickly as he put them in. 

You spread your legs, watching as he lowered his hand and circled his index finger around the sensitive ring of muscle, teasingly slow. Never in your life had you done this, but you weren’t about to let this be a one time thing. Never. 

Your entire body hummed with pleasure as soon as his finger entered you, stretching out your walls far beyond their comfort zone. He pumped his finger a bit faster each time he entered you, and you had to grasp onto the bed sheets below you to keep from coming right then and there. 

“You like that, little one?” he asked, watching you with darkened eyes. 

You nodded in reply, unable to form any words at the moment. Adding another finger, he began scissoring his fingers inside you, stretching you out more and more, and to your pleasure, his fingers hit that special bundle of nerves inside you that nearly had you seeing white. 

“Fucking hell!” You moaned, arching your back into his pumps. You were ready, so fucking ready, but all he did was torture you. You looked up at him through your lashes, feeling your entire body relax more and more. 

 _“More,”_ you mewled.  _“Please, give me more!”_

His lips parted at the sight of you writhing beneath him, and he obeyed your demands. He pulled his fingers out of you, before lubrication his cock with your fluids. You felt the bed shift as he shifted his weight onto his arms, placing his metal one right beside your head, and the other, right on your hip. 

He teased your entrance with his cock, enjoying the sounds you made as he teased you. Giving you one last look, he snapped his hips forward. 

The scream you let out was a mixture of pleasure and surprise, or excitement, you had no idea which. What you did know, was that it was the most amazing feeling on you’ve ever felt. It stung, god did it sting. But the way he filled your entire body with just a few strokes, you were in pure bliss. 

“Jesus,” he groaned, his eyes closing as he began fucking you with long, hard strokes. His pace wasn’t slow or by any means passionate, but fast and rough. Just like you wanted. His mouth found itself onto your shoulder, biting down on your flesh harshly as he filled your entire body with pure euphoria. 

The cot slammed against the concrete wall with so much force, it creates large cracks on the wall, spreading all the way to the ceiling. With a growl, he placed his hand on your throat, squeezing it tightly and forcing you to look up at him. If it weren’t for your durability, you were positive he would have broken your neck by now. But you weren’t as fragile as he thought you were. No, you wanted to make that as clear as possible. 

You placed your arm on his shoulder as he pounded into your hole, hitting your sweet spot. Digging your nails into his arm, you dragged your nails downwards, leaving large, angry red marks in the process. He let out a hiss from above you, earning a particularly hard thrust from him. 

You rolled your hips back in time with his thrusts, digging your nails into his arm harder. In response, you felt his cock twitch inside you. Your thighs trembled with anticipation as you felt his cock nudge against the familiar bundle of nerves from before. Letting out a cry of pleasure, you wrapped your arms around his neck and allowed him to drill you into the mattress. 

The sounds of your skin against his was all you could hear as he pounded into you, followed by your cries of pleasure. His pace was quick, full of desperation as he neared his release and chased yours as well. You were so close, so fucking close, all you needed was a few more strokes, and you’d reach your climax. 

Sensing your your tenseness, he shifted his weight onto his knees. He placed both of his hands on your hips, guiding your lower body into his lap, before pounding away. 

“Fuck!” You screamed as you felt his cock drilling right into your sweet spot. with a final thrust, your entire vision was covered in white. Your entire body hummed with pleasure as he spilled ribbon after ribbon of his hot cum inside you. It was so filthy, you knew that, but the way he was making you feel, you didn’t care one bit. 

With one last stroke, he collapsed on top of you in exhaustion. 

If you had any energy left, you would have pushed at his chest, urging him not to crush you. But your entire body felt like it could lift right off from the cot and float right on to heaven. Not to mention, the closeness of his body provided you with the utmost comfort. 

For the first time ever, you felt safe. 

* * *

“What is your name?” You whispered, feeling your cheeks burn. 

It wasn’t supposed to be heard, but you still found the words escaping your lips. You knew it wasn’t much, but you desperately wanted to know. More so you knew what to scream each time you had sex, but in general, you were curious as well. 

You both were lying side by side, enjoying the sweet silence that the room provided for you. You wondered if the entire ward had heard you. You didn’t care either way. 

After a long moment of silence, he finally answered. 

“James,” He replied, smiling up at the ceiling. He turned to you, and for the first time ever, he smiled at you. Your heart nearly stopped in your chest at the sight. The Winter Soldier could smile, and he was doing it because of you. 

_“I think my name is James.”_

You smiled back at him, ignoring the heavenly singing that was happening in your chest. You had barely heard him speak the entire time here, but the way he spoke to you, as if you were an actual person, made you feel things you had no idea you could feel. 

“Well,” You spoke, sending him a mischievous grin. “Now I know what to scream next time.” 

James rolled onto his side, propping himself up onto his elbow. And that smile, you swore he could get anything from you with that smile.  “Is that a challenge, doll?” 


End file.
